Heart Like No Other
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Midoriya is having a hard time letting go of his frustration on not having a quirk. It comes to a point where a new power will appear before him. (Anti/Rage Form). (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

"Why?"

A little boy thought as he realized he will never have a quirk. With the visit to the doctor explaining his situation, it hurt. It hurt even more when his mother couldn't even say he can be a hero.

He had this dark feeling since then and it only got worse. He just wished he had a friend to talk to. Sadly, everyone he knows had a quirk. Who would want to be friends with a quirkless boy? One who doesn't even know what to do now?

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, Deku!" Said a familiar voice. When he turned around, he noticed that Bakugo was on his tail after saving a classmate from being a victim.

He took his place so the person wouldn't get hurt.

He tried to get away but stumbled upon a dead end in an alley way. He feared on what would happen next. "No matter what you do, you never be a hero!" Bakugo exclaimed, as he proceeds to beat him up.

Why was it fair that Katsuki gets a quirk and not him? Why was it unfair that no one believes that he can be a hero? Why can't any say that he can do it?

"Why? Why? **Why**?" The boy finally shouted as darkness suddenly surrounded him and pushed Bakugo off of him.

When Bakugo stood up, he was shocked at seeing the loser looking different somehow. What terrified him however...

…were his eyes changed to yellow.

**Hello and I just wanted to give out a new idea. Midioriya having anti-form/rage form. (Not sure if rage form is anti-form 2.0 or a new thing.)**

**If anyone wants to use this idea, they can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3 and My Hero Academia for this chapter and in the future.**

'Man, this had to be part of the plan?' The man named Braig thought, as he tries to find the 'Thirteen vessel.' Granted the old man did have a grasp on the other twelve, but forgot the last one. Xi? Zi something? Can't really remember the last member for some reason.

He's honestly trying his luck on this, considering that it's not easy to have the right candidate for this. He really just wants to set this war off so he can Get his weapon back. And he will beat his master on achieving the award for "best troll", thank you very much. He misses the Master, all things considered. As well as the other five.

"Can't believe I'm reduced to this." Braig said, thinking that Demyx could do the job for him. But noooo! With him sucking so much, Xehanort wanted him benched due to how weak he is. Well, at least he's not stuck at the grave yard. Who knows how bored he'd be if he had to stay. As he thought of this, he pulled out a charm and examined it, smirking at his accomplishment.

"Well at least I got one of keyboys charm"

It wasn't that hard. It really was easy with him teleporting around in his battle in The World That Never was. Although, it did suck having to lose his fight against keyboy for the plan to continue.

"Well, I know that this world is interesting at least."

It really is. With people being born with power? There are going to people who are jealous~. But in all seriousness, with every Pros in a world, it's bound to have its cons.

That's just the way how life works.

As he was about to continue his search, he noticed an explosion in the distance.

"well, things are going to get more interesting~' he thought, while using the corridor of darkness to go over there quicker. Whatever it is, he knows all little workout won't hurt. After all, where's the fun in life if you can't enjoy them.

**If anyone else want to use this story idea they can. I suck at making stories but I hope someone might use it one day.**

**Hope this wasn't too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

Bakugo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that the boy with no quirk, who is usually a trembling mess, is just... standing there. Staring at him with those yellow eyes. It felt like it was piercing through his soul, a feeling he doubt will ever forget upon seeing those eyes.

He can't believe Deku has a quirk now, somehow having his body fully black, wisps of dark smoke somehow surrounding him. It unnerved him to a point where he takes a step back before steeling himself to a halt and scowled.

This is the power he's afraid? Something Deku just got while he had his longer? That's the power of a hero?

Get real! If anyone's reaching number one, it's him!

Although the eyes kind of creeped him out...

"I don't know how you got that quirk, Deku..." He said, preparing for what to come next, as Izuku is looking more and more feral. "...But I'm not going to let that quirk-"

Before he had the chance to finish, Izuku pounced from where he was at speeds that Bakugo isn't even sure that was possible. How could he go that fast? **How**?

Quickly, On instinct, he used his quirk to blow Deku back, knocking him as far away from him as possible.

Despite the smoke being in the way, he thought it was enough to at least knock the loser out.

The next thing he knew was pain. It was so fast, like a blur, and somehow slowly lifting him in the air before slamming him down hard onto the ground.

His vision was blurry, pain all around his body. It hurt so much. He suddenly felt hands choking his neck, seeing those scary yellow eyes.

Was he the one who created this monster? Or was it inside him all along? He wondered if his pride got the better of him. He saw Deku hands becoming claws and looked like it was about to reach for his chest. He's not sure why, but Deku was clutching his head moments later before being hit in the chest by a bullet, knocking him off of Bakugo and having the new quirk dissipating to his normal self.

He saw a man picked up Deku for some reason. What's his interest in him?

"I-Izuku..." trailing off before seeing the man disappearing and his vision fading to black.

**izuku pov...**

He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He felt like he can take on the whole world. Yet...

Why does he feel so...** angry?**

He saw his quote on quote 'friend' having his usual scowl on his face. he just wants to rip that right off his face. No, not the scowl... his **heart**.

He doesn't really know why he's thinking about hearts in all honesty.

But he wants it! He needs it! He craves it! He got to, got to **have it!**

He was surprised how fast he was going. It was as if his body was reacting on instinct. In fact, its as if his body was on auto pilot.

Bakugos quirk hurt. Like really bad. But his body kept going. he saw himself slashing his claws against his 'friend' before Bakugo was slammed down on the ground. He wrapped his neck around bakugos neck.

Finally! This is it! The moment he's been waiting for! He's ready to take his heart and claim it!

Just as Midoriya raised his claw and claim his 'pals' heart, he heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

He froze when he heard that. Mom? why did he hear- wait, what was he doing?

He put his claws on him while he shook his head. What would his mom think of him? His dad? All Might? He tried to wrestle control over his new power. He needs to understand it better. He-

He suddenly felt a pain in his chest before his vision faded to black.

**Hey sorry if the grammar was bad. I'm not good at making stories.**

**I said "charm" meaning summon not "key chain". But i appreciate your response. I kind of want to give one to him. not for combat. More for... talking to, since he's not good with people.**

**If you have question you can leave it in the review. you'll see later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Luxu pov...**

'What to do, what to do?'

Braig is having a strange day. Why you ask? It's because instead of a fight, he found a boy similar to the key brat! Not that he had a weapon (or any at all), but in the form he took. It was... jarring to say the least. He acted like any other Heartless, with him trying to get a heart and all from the blond. The key difference is that it looked like he was fighting it, as if he had the potential to change from human to Heartless.

It actually peaked his interest when the boy slowly tried to go back to being human. He took the opportunity to shoot him and take him somewhere so the two could talk.

Sucked that there weren't any fights he could get into, but at least he found something unique in all things considered. He took the opportunity to take the shot. Wasn't enough to kill him, but knows that the boy was probably hurt from the bonds previous attack.

He teleported to an abandoned shack not too far from his previous tied the boy on a chair with rope in case he turns into a Heartless again. Hey, he not taking any chances.

Come to think about it, the Heartless activity has been less and less. It's as if they're dropping like flies. Not that their disappearing, more like... under new management. He wondered if...

He shook his head and ignored it. Not his problem now is it?

He wanted to take the kid to Xehanort and be done with it. He wants his weapon back already!

Or...

Maybe he could train him? As if!

But... the more he thought about it, the more the ideal appealed him. Seeing his master training him and the other five, Axel (Lea) training Roxas. Even the wizard trained that mouse!

'Screw it.'

He's not letting the boy having the keyblade. Heck no! He has enough problems with keyboy and the other lackeys. But he could show him on having a better grasp on his powers. He's not babying him, that's for sure. Besides, he has to focus on the master's plan.

He saw the boy slowly waking up. Trying to ease the tension, he gave a wave before responding.

"Sup?"

Not the best way to respond.

**Izuku pov**

Sup? **Sup? **That's what this man says after he shot him and tied him to a chair? When he gets out, he's going to take his eye out and-

He froze.

W-Why was he thinking of this? This isn't him! When he looked down, he noticed that half of his body was dark.

Seeing the form appearing, the man acted quickly.

"Look, just... think about happy thoughts, alright?"

He was surprised when the man told him that. Seeing how he has no other choice, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the positive things in his life.

His mother. His Father. All-Might.

With him thinking on them, the darkness slowly disappeared on his body, as if it was never there in the first place. The feeling never really left, but had a better control over it. He needed to ask the man several questions.

"W-Who are you, and why did tie me Up? Also why are we here?"

The man sighed before replying.

"Look here, Little Green, we're in a shack that's not that far from where we were. Maybe a couple of blocks? Nobody else saw you when I took you. I tied you up so you didn't go on a rampage like you did earlier. Didn't really know if you were able to control your darkness or not."

He had many emotions swelling inside of him. Thrilled to have a quirk to call his own. His! But terrified on his new abilities. What if he hurt more people with it... that wasn't Katsugi. Not that he wanted to eat his heart, it was just... instinct that took over. What if he couldn't control it and become a monster? He would be ashamed to call himself a hero.

But most of all he's... curious. The man said darkness, but why? Maybe it had to do with his emotions turning negative?

Midoriya was a bit on unnerved at the nickname though.

"Whatever, cyclops."

The man looked ticked off at that.

"Lima Bean."

"Old Man!"

"Broccoli!"

"Sorry, did it hurt, pirate reject? Must've been rejected with you looking like a girl with that pony tail!"

"That's a low blow!"

Midoriya couldn't help but laugh. It was fun because... he found someone that's was willingly talking to him for once. Granted, he did almost kill Katsugi, his former friend. But for once, he found someone that might be there for him when in need.

He wondered if the man might help him?

The man snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention. He must of been thinking longer than intended.

"S-Sorry, just thinking about all the things the happened today."

The man looked at him sharply before sighing.

"Look, let me get you out of your current predicament, all right?"

The man freed him and the two walked out of the shack. They turned to look at each other.

"We'll keep this 'sticky situation a secret, okay? The names... Luxu."

He wanted to ask why he paused before deciding ton asking him later.

"Midoriya."

"Before you gooooo..."

The man trailed off, not sure on what he's stalling for. Luxu threw him some sort of... charm?

"Let's just say it will help you more than me. Take care of it, alright? I only got the one." Luxu paused, not sure if wanted to say his next set of words." Let's ... meet up here next time. I might help out with your new power. When your able to, at least."

Luxu said before opening a corridor of darkness and disappear.

**Later...**

Izuku headed home and explain his mother that he was fine. He just a detour and is seeing someone to help him. She was skeptical and wanted to see the stranger next time. With the day out of the way he went to his room and looked at what Luxu gave him.

Midoriya examined the charm and felt a... tug for some reason, as if it's calling for him. He closed his eyes and reach out to it before saying the words for it to come forth.

"Give me strength."

Midoriya opened his eyes and had a curious expression. What was that about? He suddenly saw light around him. When it died down, he noticed a... chicken? Yeah, a humanoid chicken coughing for some reason.

Did he trigger the bird to appear before him? he wasn't there before! The newcomer squints his eyes while trying to put his glasses on. Yeah, a humanoid bird needed glasses in order to see.

"Sora, I have Finals next week! I can't just-"

Little stopped when he noticed a different person is standing in front of him. Where's Sora? He tries to ease the situation by introducing himself.

"Uhhhhh... hi? My name's Little."

Midoriya did the only thing he could do at the moment. He fainted.

**Elsewhere...**

"Are you the one called muscular?"

The giant turned, annoyed that he was being disturbed from his recent kill.

"What is it? I'm busy!" With Muscular wanting to continue his endeavor on finding new victims to eliminate.

"How would you like to help with... a new set of targets to kill?"

Muscular couldn't help but grin.

**hope the story and grammar wasn't bad. Kind of want him to be friends with people he wouldn't in cannon. What should the form be called? I like Anti form since it sounded more unique than rage form. I'll leave a poll on my profile.**

**If you have any questions, let me know. Little is not there to fight, just someone to talk to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I made anyone upset, but...**

**I Don't think I will be continuing this since I'm working on a different story called Restart To Our Sky.**

**With that said, if you want to use this idea, P.M. me or leave a review if you want to adopt the story.**


End file.
